


Punctual

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash100100: Around the Clock [9]
Category: Mulan (1998), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Compare and Contrast, Crossover Pairings, Double Drabble, F/F, Light Butch/Femme, Love, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe <i>one</i> of the matchmaker's words was worth keeping.</p><p> </p><p>11:00 - Punctual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punctual

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the femslash100100 prompt table "Around the Clock", specifically "11:00 - Punctual".
> 
> Also, my 300th work on the archive! I was surprised to find that I'd never written Sleeping Warrior, in Disney or OUAT, and decided that needed remedying immediately.
> 
> The notes that Mulan writes on her arm at the beginning of the film read thus:
> 
> _"Quiet and demure ... graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised ... [she picks up a paintbrush and makes a mark on her arm] ... punctual!"_

****

There were plenty of things that she would rather leave to Aurora. Aurora could make quiet seem peaceful, make demure seem careful; she could make grace into beauty and politeness into kindness. Beside Mulan, Aurora's hands could seem delicate, her taste in music refined, and her dancing so poised and perfect that it could be distracting, breathtaking, in its beauty.

They were words that Mulan had been challenged with, once. Things that she was supposed to be, that had not fitted her so well. Suitable for some, perhaps, but never her. And it had not been those that had drawn her to Aurora, not really; it had been the honesty and interest in her eyes, the welcoming way that she taken Mulan into her life; the sweet admiring way that she had spoken words meant only for Mulan's ears.

No, the matchmaker did not know what made a woman, be they Mulan or Aurora. But there might have been one true word among so many ridiculous ones.

Aurora wore a white gown, but Mulan was glad to wear the hanfu of her home in brilliant red, when they clasped their hands at the altar.

For this, it was worth punctuality.


End file.
